Happy Again
by sabrina0822
Summary: Ryan is finally happy again. And it's all because she's back. RM and some SS and a who lot of drama...
1. The rescue

Ryan Atwood lay wide awake in bed. He turned and looked at the clock next to him. The red numbers told him it was three am. He looked to his other side and saw a sleeping redhead. Lindsay. His Fiancée. He just couldn't sleep at all and he had no idea why. Sudden;y, he heard his phone ring. Lindsay stirred beside him. "Who's calling you?" she asked almost annoyed. Ryan looked at the number that appeared. 'Marissa' was what the large digital letters revealed. Was this some kind of sick joke? Marissa had left four years ago with Volchok.

He answered the phone, although it wasn't Marissa's voice on the other end. "RYAN! He's killing her!" Someone screamed. It took a few seconds for the voice to process in his head. Summer. "Summer? What? Where are you?" Ryan began panicking. "Ryan! I'm under the pier. Hurry! OUCH GET OFF!" was the last thing Ryan heard before Summer hung up the phone. Or at least he hoped it was Summer who ended the conversation.

"Linds, I've got to go," Ryan said as he quickly put on his pants. "Why? Who the hell was that?" Lindsay snapped at him. "It was Summer. I think she's in trouble," Ryan replied as he continued getting dressed. "Wouldn't you rather stay here? I'm sure she's fine," Lindsay said. She had never really liked Summer or Seth, but she liked Ryan so she put up with them. Summer and Seth hated her and but Ryan was their friend so they didn't push him. "No. I'll be back soon," Ryan said at last as he left his and Lindsay's apartment.

He arrived at the pier quickly and began to run until he could see Summer. Summer was his friend and sister in law and so help the person that did anything to her. Unfortunately Ryan still had no idea who Summer was talking about. He quickly made it over to Summer and threw the guy off of her. He held her as she cried. After a couple seconds she pushed him away.

"Summer, what's going on?" he asked. Summer merely pointed at a girl who was being beat far worse than Summer was. Ryan, being chivalrous, didn't care who that girl was, he went over and punched the man, continuously. When the man was unconscious, Ryan gave the rest of the men a look which scared them and they dragged off their knocked out buddy. The girl was curled up in a ball on the sand, and Ryan bent down to get a good look at her face. But he wasn't ready for what he saw. "Oh my God, Marissa?" was all he was able to choke out.


	2. The Truth

"Oh my God, Marissa?" was all he was able to choke out. The blonde in front of him gave a weak smile that soon faded. "Oh Shit!" she said as she ran towards the water, though she didn't go in. As Ryan and Summer came closer to her, they saw her cradling a smaller body. "Come on Krista, wake up," she chanted. Suddenly the little body stirred. "Mommy?" it said. "Oh, baby, are you OK?" she asked. "I'm just sleepy," the little girl fell back to sleep. Marissa looked up at Ryan and Summer who had confused looks on their faces, but Ryan's showed more hurt. "Coop?" Summer offered weakly. "Yeah, Sum it' me," Marissa replied. Summer smiled. "Coop, we need to get you and mini Coop to a hospital. PRONTO," Summer started. "No. No hospitals. Please," Marissa almost begged. "Ok. Well then you're coming back with us. Atwood, we need a ride, so you're driving. Oh this is so unbelievable!" Summer's eyes started to get teary. "Sum, can you take Krista, to Ryan's car. I need a minute," Marissa asked. Summer took the sleeping little girl. Marissa stood up and stood in front of Ryan. Ryan looked at her. She still looked the same, except more beautiful and bruised. He immediately pulled her into a hug, and she lost it. She sobbed against his shoulder as he stroked her hair. He kissed her head and they stayed like that for a few more minutes. Big mistake. Lindsay was watching in the distance. Seth and Summer sat across from Ryan and Marissa in the Cohen living room. Since Summer, Ryan and Marissa returned Seth and Summer had been talking about themselves, their marriage and four year old daughter Gabby. Marissa smiled. She was happy for them. "Ok, Coop, you're turn to spill. What the hell was all that about," Summer asked. Marissa sighed and looked down. "I didn't want to go with Kevin four years ago. I really didn't, but he forced me into it. And every night since them, he pressured me into sex, got high and hit me all the time. And when Krista was born, it all got worse. He hit me harder and then I had to watch him hit her!" Marissa cried and all Ryan could do was put his arms around her. "Marissa, I want you to listen to me," Ryan said firmly. "There's no chance in hell I'm going to let Volchok come near you or your…daughter… ever again," he choked at the last part. Marissa looked at him and smiled. The Silence between all of them was interrupted by Krista waking up and the doorbell ringing. Summer went and answered the door. "Where the hell is he?" Lindsay asked angrily when Summer opened the door. "Nice to see you too," Summer stated sarcastically. "Where the hell is my fiancée?" Lindsay asked again. "He's here. Why?" Summer asked innocently. "Well I saw him with some random chick on the beach, then I saw him come here with you," Lindsay said. Summer smiled. "Well you see, that random chick wasn't random. It was Marissa Cooper and Ryan saved her from her jealous ex-boyfriend. Not that you'd know how that feels," Summer said. Lindsay ignored the last part and her jaw dropped. "Marissa Cooper? As in Ryan's gorgeous ex-girlfriend?" She asked. "Yeah that'd be her," Summer replied knowing where this was going. "Oh Hell no!" Lindsay said as she ran into the house before Summer could stop her.  
Meanwhile, Ryan and Marissa were talking to Krista. She was a smart girl, and she was very interesting. She was also so beautiful. She looked so much like Marissa and she was innocent. Ryan wondered how she could ever be Volchok's child. "Krista, are you sleepy?" Marissa asked. "Yeah! I'm not comfy though," Krista answered. "Well, how about if uncle Seth takes you upstairs and you can sleep on a comfy bed, OK?" Krista nodded and Seth took the little girl upstairs to the guest room and put her to sleep. Suddenly Lindsay ran into the room. "Lindsay?" Marissa and Ryan questioned at the same time. "I thought you were helping Summer, not hooking up with this slut!" Lindsay screamed. "Lindsay, shut up, you'll wake the kids!" Summer hissed as she ran into the room. "I don't give a shit!" Lindsay yelled at Summer. Then she turned to Marissa. "Stay away from my fiancée you skank!" "Lindsay," Ryan said gravely. Seeing as she couldn't win this, Lindsay said the first thing that came to mind. "I can't believe you guys are defending her? She disappears for four years, then out of nowhere she comes back. I bet she's only back here for money," "I'm going to go upstairs," Marissa ran up the stairs. Lindsay smiled triumphantly. "Oh no you didn't!" Summer yelled as she attacked te bitch in front of her. "HEY! That's enough," Ryan said as he pulled the girl apart. "Lindsay you had no right to say those things, or to come here," he added. "But Ryan…" Lindsay started. "No. Lindsay. Leave. Please. I'll see you in a while," Ryan said as he led Summer upstairs. When they got to the guest room they saw Marissa next to Krista who was awaked because of Lindsay and Seth sleeping on the couch. "Cohen, get your ass up!" Summer yelled. "Yes, Ma'am," Seth said immediately as he sat up straight. Summer sat down next to her sad looking best friend. "Don't listen to that bitch. She's just jealous," she said. "Thanks," said Marissa. "Um, could I have a minute alone with Ryan?" Marissa added. Without hesitation, Marissa dragged Seth out of the room and Marissa told Krista to go with them. "So what's up?" Ryan asked. Marissa looked down nervously and said, "I don't want this to ruin anything with you and Lindsay, and you have a right to know this. Krista isn't Kevin's, she's yours,"


	3. It's Off

"She's mine?" Ryan asked, making sure he heard right. "Yes, she's yours," Marissa repeated, waiting for his reaction. Ryan smiled. "Well that explains why she's so great," he said. A look of relief came across Marissa's face. "So you're not upset?" she asked. "I never said that. How could you hide your pregnancy from me?" he asked. "You were with Sadie," she mumbled. Guilt came over his entire body.

"So you and Lindsay, huh?" Marissa asked. "Yeah. We started dating when she came back from Chicago a year ago and then we got engaged," Ryan stated. "Well I hope this news won't change anything in your relationship," Marissa said. "Well, after seeing her tonight, things were going to change anyways," Ryan said. "She just really loves you that's all," Marissa replied. "Or she's just really jealous and clingy," Ryan said. Marissa giggled. "Well, you deserve the best, and Lindsay is closer than anyone else you've been with," Marissa said sadly. "Marissa…" Ryan started. "No Ryan," Marissa cut him off. "You are this great, amazing, strong guy. I was never good enough. I always brought you down. And I'm sorry for that. I really am," Marissa started to cry. "Hey. Of coarse you were good enough for me. Sure you go into trouble sometimes, but saving you was all worth it. And every time I did I always knew I'd gladly do it again," Ryan explained. "But I'm weak!" Marissa protested. "No Marissa…" She cut him off again. "I am. I let Kevin hit me. I let him pressure me into sex. I watched as he hit our little girl! And I couldn't do anything about it!" She cried even harder now. And all Ryan could do was hold her until they were both asleep.

The next morning, Ryan woke up with Marissa in his arms, and Krista right beside her. He knew he shouldn't be here, but it all felt so right. Marissa's eye fluttered open and she turned to Ryan. "I miss the days when we were aloud to do this," Marissa whispered. Ryan was about to reply, but Krista started to cry. "Baby, what's wrong?" Marissa asked. "I don't wanna go back to Kevin Mommy! He hurts me!" Krista cried. Hearing this broke Ryan's heart. He took the little girl in his arms and said. "Krista, listen to me. I'm not going to let Kevin come near you or mommy ever again," he said. Krista smiled at him. "Thanks Ryan," she gave him a huge hug.

"Well I'm going to get back now. Lindsay's going to freak," Ryan said. He knew he had to leave, as much he wanted to stay. "Oh yeah. Well see you," Marissa said sadly. Ryan was about to speak up, but Krista ran up to him. "Bye RYAN! Come play with me soon!" She said. "I promise I'll play with you as soon as I can," Krista smiled, content with the answer she got," He kissed the top of her head. And before he left, he absent mindedly gave Marissa a kiss on the cheek.

"Where the hell have you been?" Lindsay yelled as soon Ryan walked in the door. "I was at Seth and Summer's," Ryan replied. "All night?" Lindsay asked him, quite annoyed. "Yeah," Ryan said. "You slept with her didn't you?" Lindsay interrogated. "Look, I'm not going to lie to you. We fell asleep together, but nothing happened. She was crying and she was worried and Krista..." Lindsay cut him off. "Krista? Is that another slut ex girlfriend?" Lindsay snapped. "No, Krista is a three year old girl, Lindsay. She's Marissa's daughter," Ryan told her. "I knew that skank would get pregnant before she finished school," Lindsay said to herself more than anyone. "Krista is Marissa's daughter, and she's mine too," Ryan admitted nervously. "Oh that's just great I'm engaged to the father of a brat, whose mother is an absolute slut!" Lindsay said. Ok she had gone too far. "Yeah, well not anymore," Ryan said. "What?" Lindsay asked, confused. "You heard me. I've had enough!" he said firmly. But he softened when he saw her crying. "Lindsay, you're great when you want to be, but the engagement is off," And with that Ryan left.


	4. A Pleased Man

Well, guys, here's the next Chapter. I plan on making this quite a long story with lots of drama… and Some Seth/Summer Drama will be added as well! Anyways, I won't keep you…READ ON!!:P

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ryan, hey man, weren't you just here?" Seth asked his brother as he opened the front door. Ryan gave him his trademark look and Seth started rambling. "I mean it's not like I don't want you here. I mean… I was…just…" Seth went on. Feeling amused, Ryan stopped Seth from further embarrassing himself. "Yeah. Is Marissa in?" he asked. "In the kitchen, looking for jobs with Summer," Seth replied as he stepped aside, allowing Ryan to enter. Ryan nodded as a thank you and approached the kitchen.

He walked in to see Gabby and Krista playing with dolls on the floor, and Summer and Marissa looking at newspapers. Summer then looked up. "Hey, Atwood. What's up?" she asked. Marissa's head immediately snapped up. "Ryan…hey," she said nervously. Ryan smiled. "So, Marissa I was wondering if you wanted to grab dinner tonight?" Ryan asked, turning a deep shade of red. "Hold up, Chino, what about Lindsay?" Summer butted in. Ryan looked down, "Actually, I broke off the engagement," he said. Marissa felt guilt come over her body. "Oh I hope…" she started. "Don't even finish that sentence. After seeing her last night, I decided this all on my own," Ryan explained. Marissa wasn't convinced, so she changed the subject. "Dinner sounds great. Pick me up at seven?"

Ryan knocked on the Cohen's front door. He was nervous about his date with Marissa. And it all just got worse when she opened the door. She was wearing a short, light pink dress. Her hair was curled and she was wearing only a touch of make up. Ryan almost stopped breathing. "You OK?" she asked. Ryan merely nodded and led her to his car. 

In the car, both Ryan and Marissa were deep in thought, when suddenly Marissa realized something. She had missed four years off his life. "So Ryan, what do you do now?" she asked. "Well, I work for Kirsten at the Newport Group," he replied. "Ah, I see. Where are you living?" she asked. "In an apartment. Alone, now that Lindsay moved out," Ryan mentally kicked himself for bringing Lindsay up again. "Oh," Marissa said quietly as Ryan pulled up to the restaurant.

Dinner went a lot better than the car ride. Ryan walked Marissa up to Summer's door. "I had a great time," Marissa said, smiling. "Me too," Ryan agreed. They stared at each other for a long time and the next thing they knew, their lips were pressed together. After a couple minutes they pulled apart. "See you soon, Ry," Marissa said sweetly as she flashed him a flirtatious smile. She walked into Summer's house, leaving Ryan an extremely pleased man. 

K! I know it was kinda short, but Ryan and Marissa are together…FOR NOW! What if something, or someone tears them apart?? And what's going to happen with Seth and Summer? Wait a few chapters and find out! Anyways R&R PLZZ!! Will update soon!


	5. Whispered Words

Ryan sat at his desk. He had piles of work that needed to be done, and he knew he had to do it. But he couldn't concentrate. After his date with Marissa the night before, he couldn't focus on anything without all of his thoughts drifting back to her. Suddenly, Tyler, one of Ryan's co-workers, walked in. "Hey, Atwood, there's a party tonight at the bait shop. I know it's kind of a teenage thing, but who cares. You in?" he asked. "Can I bring someone?" Ryan asked in reply. "Bring whoever. Give me a call if you're coming!" Tyler said as he left Ryan's office.

Ryan took out his phone and called Marissa. "Hello?" she answered. "Hey, Riss, it's me," he said back. "Oh, Hey, what's up?" "Well, you see, there's this party tonight, and I was wondering if you wanted to go with me?" Ryan asked. "A party?" Marissa questioned. "Well, a work party," Ryan explained. "Oh sure I'd love to," Marissa replied. "Ok, I'll see you at eight?" Ryan asked. "Oh yeah. Eight sounds perfect. Bye, Love you," Marissa suddenly realized what she had just said and hung up the phone in embarrassment. Ryan heard the line go dead. He smiled to himself. "I love you too,"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ryan and Marissa made their way into the Bait Shop. "A work party at the Bait Shop? How…mature," Marissa teased. "We don't have to be here you know," Ryan said. Marissa was about to reply, but Tyler came up to them. "Atwood, you made it!" he said shaking Ryan's hand. "Tyler, this is Marissa," Ryan said, introducing the beautiful blond girl next to him. Tyler scanned Marissa from head to toe. "Why, hello there," he said in a flirtatious manner, went unnoticed by Ryan, but not Marissa. "Hi Tyler. Umm, Ryan, it's kinda hot in here, do you want to head out?" Marissa asked quickly. "Umm, sure. Later Ty," Ryan said suspiciously. He guided Marissa out of the Bait Shop and Tyler watched them (specifically Marissa) leave. 'Stupid Atwood,' he thought angrily. 'First he gets the promotion, and now the hottest girl in Newport,'

"Where do you want go now?" Ryan asked Marissa. Marissa thought for a second. "The beach," she said simply. They walked along the sandy shores of the beach, until they reached the lifeguard stand. They simply sat there for awhile, watching the oceans and just enjoying each others company. Ryan ran his fingers through her hair and she leaned her head against his shoulders. Suddenly she turned her head and kissed him hard on the lips. "Marissa, wait," he said. Marissa stopped and eyed him curiously. "Don't you think we should wait?" he asked her. Marissa nodded sadly, then he added, "at least until we get back to my place?" Marissa's eyes lit up and Ryan whispered something in her ear. "I love you too,"

Here's the deal... in this chapter, after they 'get back to his place'... they do have sex. I'm not good at decribing that exact scene so just to let you know, they did have sex...


	6. The Happier Couple

Two Weeks Later…Marissa and Ryan have moved in together.

Ryan woke up in the middle of the night, to find Marissa was not by his side. He sat up and saw the bathroom light was on. He also heard a gagging sound. Since Marissa had left the door open, Ryan shifted himself so he could look in. He saw Marissa heaving her guts out over the toilet. With no hesitation, he got up and held her hair back. He rubbed his hand up and down her back, until she was finished puking. When she was done, she brushed her teeth and they both lay back down on her bed. "Are you sick, babe?" he asked gently. Marissa shook her head. "I feel fine. I just woke up and felt like throwing up," Marissa explained. Ryan nodded and they went back to sleep.

In the morning, Marissa was found throwing up in the bathroom…again. When she had finished, Ryan had convinced her to go to the doctors. "Marissa Cooper?" an old lady with a clipboard asked. "Yes, that's me," Marissa said, as she and Ryan were led into the doctor's office. "Well, I assume you want to know why you've been throwing up?" the doctor asked. "Yes," Marissa nodded. "Well, you don't have the flu, ad you're not sick. Marissa Cooper, you're pregnant," the doctor explained. A happy, glowing look came over the couple's face. Relieved, the doctor said, "I assume a congratulations is order," "Yes, it really is. Thank-you," Ryan took the doctor's extended hand, as did Marissa. And the even happier couple walked out of the doctor's office hand in hand.

This was ridiculously short I know, but it had a happy ending, so it's all cool, right? Well the baby is going to be a girl, so I need name suggestions! I was thinking maybe Autumn or maybe Lydia… anyways R&R


	7. Keep an eye on her

Ryan walked into his office the next day with a huge smile on his face. Tyler and two other guys, Dave and Mike, approached him, "Never seen you this happy about work," Mike commented. "Well, it's not work I'm happy about," Ryan replied, still smiling widely. "Does it have to do with Marissa?" Tyler asked, almost angrily. That went unnoticed by Ryan. "Yes. Me and her are having another baby," Ryan said. "Congrats man!" One of the Dave shook his hand, and Mike followed in suit. Tyler just stood there with a bitter look on his face. "Another?" he asked. "Well yeah. It's a long story," Ryan explained. "We've got time," Tyler snapped. Again, Tyler's tone went unnoticed by Ryan. "OK. Well, it all started…"

"Oh my gosh, Coop this is so great!" Summer said, as her and Marissa shopped in the maternity section. "I know," Marissa said back. "And I haven't seen Ryan this happy for a long time," Summer commented, making Marissa smile. "Do you know what you're going to name her?" Summer asked. Marissa gave a puzzled look. "Her. I don't even know what it is yet," Marissa said, confused. "Trust me, Coop, it's a girl," Summer insisted. Marissa just nodded, convinced her friend was a little out there. 

"Wow, that's one epic love story," Dave commented. Mike nodded his head. "Yeah. Marissa's defiantly a keeper. Watch it Atwood, someone just might steal her from you," Tyler said. Ryan eyed him suspiciously. "Yeah. And I'm not losing her again," Ryan said. "Well congrats again," Mike said and he and Dave left. Tyler and Ryan just stood there, and Ryan finally got the hint. Tyler wanted Marissa.

Ryan spoke up. "Stay away from her," he said firmly. Tyler smirked. "No chance," he said and then walked away. Ryan had half a mind of going and punching the guy out, but he wasn't a teenager anymore. He was going to keep an eye on Marissa… and Tyler.

"OK, well, what about Danielle?" Summer asked as she scanned her eyes down the pages of a baby names book. "No," Marissa said as she got comfortable on the couch. "Lydia?" Summer asked again. "Maybe," Marissa considered. Summer frowned. "Sum, I think I'll try and name her after you. Maybe Autumn," Marissa said. Summer's face lit up. "Awww! Thank you Coop! I'm so honored," Summer gave her best friend a hug. Marissa smiled. "Well, remember, Ryan has some say in it too," Marissa added. "Coop, you know he's whipped. He'll do whatever," Summer said grinning. Marissa blushed. "Well what about middle names?" Summer asked. "Kirsten," Marissa replied. "Because Krista's middle name is Julia," Summer nodded. "Well, what about boys names?" Marissa asked. "NO! Trust me. It's a girl!" Summer said. Marissa laughed. "OK Sum,"

OK… well, see I plan on making Summer pregnant with twins. I want her to have a daughter, but I'm debating on whether she should have two girls or one girl and one boy… anyways thanxx for all your reviews!! 33


	8. The Letter

That evening, Ryan returned home to find Marissa watching The Notebook, and Krista laying asleep on her lap. "Hey," he said as he gave Marissa a kiss, and then placed a kiss on Krista's head. "How was your day?" she asked. Ryan debating on telling her about Tyler. "It was… good," he replied. "I see. Well I've decided on a name," Marissa told him. Ryan felt a fuzzy feeling inside talking about his unborn child. "Autumn. I want to name her after Summer," she said. "Her?" Ryan gave a puzzled look. Marissa smiled. "Summer will kill me if she finds out we were talking about boys names. She's positive that it's going to be a girl. She made it very clear," Marissa informed him. Ryan laughed. That was why Summer was one of his best friends. "Well, I think Autumn sounds perfect," he said. Marissa put her head on his shoulder. Things were finally piecing together again.

The next day, while Ryan was at work, Marissa was looking in the newspaper for jobs. Ryan had told her she didn't need a job, but she told him she wanted to work, better that than being home all day. Ryan had immediately said it was fine, but he wasn't prepared to let her work when she was pregnant, but it didn't hurt to look at what's available. After finding nothing that really caught her eye, she decided to clean. She was going to organize the shoes, when she suddenly found an envelope next to the door, that looked like it had been slipped under, that was addressed to her. She opened it and read, 'It's not over'

The letter had been bugging her all day. She was scared out of her mind that it may have been from Volchok, and cleaning wasn't distracting her. She was relieved when Ryan and Krista came home that afternoon. Marissa was sitting at the table with letter in her hand. She had a scared look on her face that didn't go unnoticed by Ryan. "Krista, why don't you go upstairs until Mommy's finished making dinner," Ryan said. The little girl nodded and happily skipped up the stairs. "Babe, what's wrong?" Ryan asked. Marissa didn't want to tell Ryan about the letter, because she knew what would happen. He'd assume it was Volchok and all of his anger from what he did to her before would come back to him. But she was scared. Before she could say anything, Ryan took the letter from her hands. "That son of a bitch is dead," he swore. Without a second thought, he left the apartment.

It was one a.m. and Ryan wasn't back yet. She was going to have a panic attack, so she called Summer. "Coop? What's up?" Summer asked as soon as she picked up the phone. Marissa heard how breathless she was and heard her mumble 'Cohen hold on,' "Am I interrupting something?" she asked. "No of coarse not," Summer said shoving Seth off of her. "What's up?" Marissa recalled the afternoon and explained it all to Summer. "Awww honey. Ryan is a lot stronger than Volchok, and you know he's only doing it to protect you and Krista. But, Boy is Atwood dumb! Making a pregnant woman worry like that," Summer explained. Marissa then heard the door open. "Oh thank God," She said. "Sum, thanks for listening. He's back now. Oh and I'm sorry for interrupting," she said as she hung up the phone, giving Seth and Summer a chance to finish what they started.

"Oh thank God, Ryan!" Marissa exclaimed as she jumped into Ryan's arms. She started crying and Ryan just stroked her hair. "You scared me," she said into his shoulder. Ryan sighed, "I'm sorry," he said. Marissa pulled away, wanting to look at his face. He had a black eye, which made her look down at his knuckles. They were bloody. "Ryan, what did you do to him?" she asked. "Honestly, Marissa," he said almost sadly, "I don't know,"

Dun dun duhhhh! IM still no good at describing sex scenes, and the 'leaving Seth and Summer to finish what they started' was to hint that they were having sex… The next chapter will be about SS mainly And after that, The drama begins! There will be fighting, jealousy, and someone is coming back! Hint it's not Volchok


	9. Pickles

Summer was brushing Gabby's hair when suddenly, she got the sudden craving for pickles. It was weird since she hated pickles. 'Oh my God,' she thought. When had this happen before? When she was preganat with Gabby. She had a craving for buttterscotch pudding, something else she hated. "OK, Gab, I'm finsihed," Summer said to her dark haired daughter, who smiled and ran up to her room. "Hurry and get your stuff, you're late for school!" Summer caleed after her. Two minutes later, Gabby emerged from the stair case.

After dropping Gabby off at school, Summer went straight to Marissa and Ryan's apartment. "Hey, Sum," Marissa said as she opened the door. "Do you have any pickles?" Summer asked immediatly. "Yeah in the fridge...wait you hate pickles," Mairssa said confused. Summer came out of the kitchen with a jar of pickles. "I know," Summer said as she stuffed her face. Marissa let out a small laugh.  
"Summer, what's going on?" Marissa asked, still smiling. Summer sat down on the couch. "I don't know," she said, still eating pickles. Marissa thought for a second. "I'll be right back," she said. A few minutes later, Marissa was back with a small box in her hand. "A pregnancy test? Why do you have one of those?" Summer asked. "Well, you see, I bought one before I went to the doctors. I never got the chance to use it." Marissa explained. "Oh. OK Well, I'll be right back then," Summer simply took the small box and walked to the bathroom.

She rushed out with a huge smile plastered on her face. "Oh My God, Coop! It's possitive!" She said. Marissa ran over and gave her friend a hug. "That's great!" Marissa smiled. "Do you think I'll have them this year? That way mine and yours will be the same age," Summer asked. Marissa did the math in her head. "Well, let's see it's March. Nine months from now would be December. Yeah you'd have them this year," Marissa said. Summer smiled. "This is so exciting!" she squeeled. After saying goodbye, and having some more pickles, she went to Seth's office to tell him the news.

"Hi Miranda, is Seth here? I have something to tell him," Summer said as she approached Seth's secratary. "Oh hi, Mrs. Cohen. Yeah, he's in his office," Miranda said. Summer nodded as a thank you and found Seth's office. She opened the door and immediatly started talking. "Guess what Cohen, I was craving-" She then froze at what she saw. Seth was up against a wall and a small bleach blond chick was up against him, her lipstick smeared all over her face and Seth's lips. "Oh my God," Summer said quietly. She quickly turned around and left the office with tears in her eyes.


	10. Dinner with the Core Four

It was seven in the evening and Summer was back at Marissa and Ryan's apartment, eating more pickles and crying on Marissa's shoulder. Krista and Gabby were watching t.v. and Ryan was making dinner for all five of them.

"Oh, baby, it's OK," Marissa soothed her friend. "I can't believe he'd do that! I mean, he's Seth Cohen. He doesn't get to be the cheater in a relationship!" Summer cried. Marissa stroked her back. Thing were quiet for a while until they heard Ryan talking downstairs. "Seth. Do you want to tell me what the hell you're problem is?" his voice was heard all the way upstairs. After a few moments, Ryan said. "You sware that's what happened?" then a reply from Seth. "Yes, I sware on our brother hood," More silence. "OK. I believe you. But you're my best friend, and I don't want you getting hurt. So stay down here," Ryan then said. But Seth was already at the bedroom door, only to receive they scariest, most icy glares from Marissa and Summer. "Ummm, Marissa, would you mind giving me and my beautiful, amazing wife a few minutes alone?" he asked. Marissa looked at Summer who gave a slow nod. Marissa got up and walked out of the bedroom closing the door behind her.

"Summer. What you saw today wasn't what it looked like," Seth said. Summer glared at him. He had some nerve. "Then what the hell was it, Cohen?" she snapped. Seth reached out to touch her hand, but Summer quickly pulled it away. "Well, that girl's name was Nicole. Me and her have been friends for a couple months now. And today, she came into my office and brought me a bagel. So I stood up to go give her a hug because, well she brought me a bagel. And then she pushed me up against the wall and started kissing me. And the second I pushed her off, you walked in," Seth explained. Summer looked into his eyes and saw the sincerity and grabbed his hand. "OK, Cohen, but if I find out that you're lying to me, life will be very painful for you," Seth's face was glowing. He leaned in and kissed Summer with all the passion he could. After a couple minutes, they walked out of the bedroom hand in hand. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The fab four and Krista and Gabby were all sitting at the table eating dinner. Krista and Gabby were telling their parents about their day at school. "And at recess, Justin Richard fell down and scraped his knee and he was all sad. So I went over to him and gave a BIG kiss!" Krista said. Ryan nearly choked on his water, making Seth, Summer and Marissa laugh. "Then I went up and gave him a kiss too!" Gabby said proudly, making Seth drop his fork. Which only made Summer and Marissa laugh even harder as the two men at the table stared at the four year olds with looks of absolute shock. "Don't tell me you kissed him too, Summer," Seth said. Summer smiled. "No don't worry. Justin sounds a little too young for me," she said. "Justin's not that little, auntie Summer, he's in grade two!" Krista said. Ryan's eyes grew even wider. "OK enough talk about Justin. Marissa, how was you're day?" Ryan asked his laughing wife.

"Oh it was fine. But we do need more pickles. Summer ate all of ours," Marissa said. "But, Summer, you hate pickles," Seth said confused. Summer smiled. "Well, Cohen, today when I went to your office, I actually had a reason for being there. I was going to tell you that I'm pregnant," she said shyly. "Congratulations!" Ryan said, giving his sister in law a hug. Summer looked at Seth who smiled widely. He then gave her a quick kiss, since they were in front of another couple and two children. "I am officially the happiest man alive," he said as he laced his hand with Summer's. "What's going on?" asked Gabby. "You're going to have another brother or sister," said Summer. Gabby stood up her chair. "You mean like Krista is! That's so cool!" she said jumping up and down. The core four smiled at each other. Everyone was happy again.


	11. Autumn's Here

With one final push, Marissa and Ryan had delivered a healthy, beautiful baby girl. Marissa leaned back on the pillow and took a deep breath, relieved and happy it was all over. The doctor returned with the little girl and out her in Marissa's arms. Ryan had tears in his eyes as he stroked Marissa's hair. "You want to hold her?" Marissa asked. Ryan nodded and took his daughter into his arms. To him, this little bundle of joy looked like the most perfect thing on this planet. Noticing Ryan's emotion, Marissa smiled. If only it had been this was with Krista. "Do we have a name for her?" asked the nurse. "Yes, Autumn Kirsten Atwood," Marissa said proudly. Ryan, who was almost completely oblivious to the world around him, let the tears escape when he heard Marissa name THEIR daughter. 

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Summer and Marissa were admiring the new addition to the Atwood family, on lovely Monday morning. "Oh, Coop, she's so beautiful!" Summer screeched as she held Autumn in her arms. "She is," Marissa agreed. Summer smiled. She was glad things were finally coming together for Marissa. She deserved it.

"Atwood, man, you're so happy. What's up?" asked Dave as he and Ryan sat down for lunch. "The baby was born on Saturday," Ryan said proudly. "Alright, man. Congrats. Boy or girl?" Dave asked. "Another girl. Her name's Autumn," replied Ryan taking a bite of his sub. "Autumn? That's interesting," commented Dave. Ryan laughed. "Yeah, well Marissa wanted to name her after her best friend since like first grade, who's also my sister in law. Her name's Summer," Ryan explained. Dave nodded.

"Hey, guys, what's up?" asked Tyler as he sat next to Dave and across from Ryan. Ryan glared. "Well, I have another daughter as of Saturday. What about you, Tyler?" he said, with a hint of sarcasm in his voice. Tyler's eyes widened. "Another daughter, huh?" he asked with a mischievous gleam in his eye. Ryan, was unsure of what this meant, but he knew it wasn't good. As soon as Dave left, Ryan broke the silence. "I swear to God, Tyler, if you go near my family, I will kill you," he hissed. Tyler smirked and shook his head. "Whatever, Atwood," he said brushing off Ryan's previous comment.

Summer and Marissa were at the park with Gabby, Krista and Autumn, when suddenly, someone tapped Marissa on the shoulder. Marissa turned around and her eyes opened in shock when she saw who it was. "Oliver?"


End file.
